


Double Jeopardy

by Arcadii



Series: Double Your Pleasure, Double Your Fun [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Clone Sex, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Intersex Loki, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Sappiness, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadii/pseuds/Arcadii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To save Loki, Thor must find his missing clone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CsillaRising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsillaRising/gifts), [Ikol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikol/gifts).



> Part III of the series Double Your Pleasure, Double Your Fun. To understand all of the references you should start at the beginning of the series.
> 
> This is a gift for CsillaRising and Ikol because I love their work and also because I think CsillaRising needed a hug.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own them and I don’t earn any money from this, just the lascivious pleasure I get from picturing them in my very abby-normal brain.

Chapter 1

There were servants in simple clothing as well as peacock-liveried courtiers amassed on the wide steps to the palace whispering about the abrupt appearance of the prince and the status of his consort. The loyal Einherjar were still at their posts around the gates and courtyard on ceremonial guard since an attack of the realm was highly unlikely, but duty was duty after all. The palace guards stared straight ahead and at attention when the crown prince suddenly landed before them not a half hour before, making note of it, but duty bound to stay imperviously at their stations.

The nobles and retainers, their speculation and gossip already chewed over with this group were dispersing to tongue-wag to others not fortunate enough to witness the goings on first hand when the mighty golden leaves of the palace doors were slammed open. Thor’s red cape billowed behind him as he got a running start before throwing Mjolnir and himself into the cobalt Asgardian skies. He streaked like a meteor toward the Bifrost and Heimdall’s gate; leaving behind him an again curious throng of aristocrats and minions.

Once at the Bifrost, Thor walked up to Heimdall and was greeted by a nod, “Your Highness, I was certain that your return would be forthcoming.”

Thor laid a beseeching hand on the strong shoulder of his father’s all-seeing guardian. “I am in dire need of your aid, my friend. You are aware of Loki’s ill-health and its probable root?” The piercing gaze of the dark man’s amber eyes were fixed unblinkingly on Thor as he nodded. Thor stepped back gravely, once more in the role of inquisitor. “Did you perchance make note of anything untoward after the incident with his simulacrum?” 

The golden horns on the helm gleamed as it was shaken effortlessly. “As you know my Prince, your mate guards his privacy most jealously and upon the king’s assurance, my oath does not require my gaze to fasten upon him in his chambers. Also, the Prince-Consort is not obliged to use the Bifrost for his comings and goings ... he prefers the hidden paths between Yggdrasils branches and follows them beyond my sight, so I was unaware of the occurrence at the time.” 

The worry that this task might not be as simple as he at first thought furrowed Thor’s wide brow. “What of my recent stay upon Midgard, good Heimdall, were you privy to all of my latest adventures there?” 

His strong hands gripped the pommel of the sword at rest before him as the guardian returned his gaze to the dark ether between the realms. “I meant to inquire about that very subject upon your return, my Prince.” Thor had the grace to look contrite at his reentry and hasty flight to the palace as the intense tawny gaze was turned again his way. “Whilst you were with your Midgardian friends I watched most avidly as you dispatched the current villain as well as the subsequent revelry of which you were entreated to partake, but after you returned to the Bifrost site you vanished. It was as though you were veiled from my eyes, and if Prince Loki were not abed with the healer and your lady mother on watch, I would think that your brother was up to his old tricks.” 

Disappointed that he would get little help from Heimdall in his search for Loki’s doppelganger, Thor revealed, “I came upon Loki’s clone as I approached the Bifrost yestereve. Not knowing that he survived, I thought I was approached by Loki...” Thor did not feel it necessary to disclose their full activities to the guardian as he reflected upon them with anger and shame, “... and was with him until just a while ago. He disappeared and I thought it to be just one of Loki’s games ... a race to see which of us would arrive the quicker.”

Heimdall’s solemn countenance alit with understanding. “Ah, that explains your precipitous exit upon your return.”

The blond nodded solemnly, “Just so, and now after discovering the truth I am on the hunt for the villainous _twin_ of my brother if it takes searching the entire realm of Midgard to find him!” Thor vowed. “I ask that you notify me straight away if you see him or perchance, once evoked, his magic may leave a blank area for you to spy. Now my friend, please send me back to Midgard.”

“Aye, my Prince, and may your search be swift and fruitful.” The guardian said solemnly as he raised his sword to activate the portal and Thor was sucked into the swirling kaleidoscope of the vortex.

 

* * * *

 

Thor was roughly deposited onto the rune covered ground and immediately started racing through the park before a pack of open-mouthed onlookers could stop to take pictures and ask him the most mundane of questions. He again retraced his and the clones steps to the apartment complex with a now visible sign out front showing a picture of a high-rise building emblazoned, **COMING SOON** : The _New and Improved_ Rose Court Apartments. Thor was not surprised to see that since it was now broad daylight, the place was covered with men in hard hats who stood back warily thinking the Asgardian was in pursuit of a criminal.

Ignoring the warnings they shouted, Thor hurdled the barricade and found the loose boards in the fence before scuttling through. He then sprinted down the cluttered alley to make his way back in through the basement window. So focused upon his search he failed to make note that the noisome odors, the sense of dread, and the magical barrier were all gone. When he found his way into the clone’s hideaway he noted that it had been stripped and left bare a mere second before he heard a loud rumbling as the walls and flooring began to vibrate. Using the might of Mjolnir he was able to batter his way through the collapsing walls as the building began to implode around him. 

Thor was covered in pulverized concrete as he came to a stop just outside of the dust cloud sent up by the destruction of the apartment complex. There was a sea of yellow hardhats surging around the barricades to surround him, all in awe of the sight with a chorus of, “Wow!”, “It’s Thor!”, and “Did you see that?”

Thor hefted his hammer until his hand was just below its head and with a smile that didn’t wash away the worry in his eyes he said reassuringly, “Fear not, my friends, Mjolnir was forged from a dying star, she’ll not be daunted by crumbling mortar and stone.”

The foreman was a tall man wearing a red jumpsuit and matching red hardhat both emblazoned with a blazing tornado and the words Buckman Enterprises. He parted the crowd and walked forward holding out his right hand to introduce himself, “The name’s *Greg Parker, Thor, and I’m a huge fan of you and your hammer.” He removed his hat and used the back of his left hand to wipe the sweat from his brow and with a frown of distaste at the gruesome thought he asked, “Did the guy get out or do I need to organize a body search?”

Thor was familiar with the custom of handshaking and took the strong, calloused hand in his own brawny one. “Well met, Friend Greg!” He looked the man in the eye, not used to a Midgardian of such stature and asked in puzzlement, “Guy ... body search, I do not understand?”

The foreman’s face was solemn as he said, “Well you raced in there like the hounds of hell were after you ... not even hearing us hollerin’ at you to stop. You must’ve been after somebody, so what I need to know is did he get out or do I need to call in the cops and get a cadaver dog over here?”

Finally understanding the gist of the conversation, Thor shook his head soberly, his blond hair tossing around him, “I was in pursuit, but the villain escaped. There is no need to call in the authorities and I thank you for your concern, but I must be on my way to extend my search. Fare thee well, Friend Greg.” Thor nodded his head to the foreman and waved Mjolnir at the flabbergasted workers before launching his hammer and himself into the already sun-warmed air with an unseemly haste.

As one, the crowd stopped using their cells to take pictures and instantly called home to tell anyone that would listen about their adventures on the job site today. Greg also fished his phone out of his pocket and called his boss, “Chance? You’ll never guess who I just met...”

 

* * * *

 

The fire engine red, Dodge Big Horn truck pulled up to the Starbucks drive-thru and an older man leaned down out of the window as the attendant handed him up a cardboard tray and then a paper bag. The coppery complexion of the girls high cheek-boned face was framed by a pair of obsidian braids and her blue eyes warmed with her smile as she said, “Here’s your order Mr. Buckman, one Venti Caffé Americano, one Venti Flat White, and one Grande Caffé Latte with one slice of banana nut bread, one orange cranberry scone, and a bran muffin.” Knowing the routine without being told again, she accepted the crisp one hundred dollar bill that the older man handed her for his purchase and the rest would be split between herself and the two others on the morning crew. The young girl waved and said, “See you tomorrow.”

The older man’s face crinkled and his blue-green eyes lit up as he smiled and returned, “You have yourself a good one, Valerie, and we will indeed see you tomorrow!” as he pulled himself back into the truck and handed the cardboard carrier and then the bag to his secretary. “She’s a nice gal, works hard and always has a smile ... your keeping tabs on her, aren’t you Irene? The minute she’s got that degree I want her on the payroll and in the business department.”

The mature, attractive red head with her hair up in a French twist took the lid off of the large cup and let the steam curl skyward as she handed it to her boss. “Sure, Chance, I’m keeping an eye and **ear** out for her, that’s the least we can do for poor Jack. He didn’t deserve getting his back broken like that ... imagine playing Frisbee with the dog and falling wrong ... what a shame.”

He blew on the hot liquid before taking a sip, “Yeah, who would ever have thought that a man that blows up buildings for a living could get crippled in his own backyard and if he wasn’t so prideful and would let me do more to hel...” All of a sudden there was the sound of screaching guitars blaring Black Sabbath’s _Iron Man_ out of the trucks Bose speakers. The loud sound filling the cab was so startling that it almost made Buckman drop his coffee as he reared back in the seat. “Goddamn that Stark!”

Irene pushed the hands-free button on the dash display so her boss wouldn’t dump his scalding hot coffee in his lap trying to access the phone button on the steering wheel. Gratefully, Chance smiled and whispered, “Thanks, Irene,” and then chuckled before growling, “Goddammit, Tony, you trying to give me a heart attack? And just when did you program that caterwauling noise into **my** phone?”

There was a loud snort as a male voice said over the speakers, “Chance, it’s **my** tech that **I** gave you so of course it’s going to play **my** favorite song as **my** ringtone ... er, you do know what a ringtone is, don’t you, you old fossil? And I’m going to guess that the lovely Irene is with you?”

The fiftyish ginger smiled as she sipped her latte, “Good morning, Tony! I thought Pepper had you on a short leash, these days?”

“Ahh, Irene, how you wound me. You know if I didn’t have the most capable Ms. Potts to keep me on the straight and narrow I’d steal you away from that old fart you work for, don’t you?”

Chance gulped down his swallow of coffee, “As if I’d let you, you tin-plated little shit!”

Tony chuckled, “Ahh, Chance, you cut me to the quick and all I really called about was to see how my Stark Super Novas worked on your controlled explosion of Rose Court?”

Buckman’s blue eyes crinkled with affection for the inventor and fellow explosives enthusiast. “I’m on my way to the site now ... had an early meeting with the city planners, but I talked to Greg and he said they worked like a charm. They went off just like you said they would ... took out the whole infrastructure with only half the amount of what we usually use and being environmentally friendly they should leave very little residue. Greg said from the looks of the board, everything went off without a hitch ... if you don’t count Thor showing up just as the charges went off. Greg said he thought he was a gonner for sure, but that hammer of his punched right through the collapsing concrete and got him out without a scratch.

“What ... Thor was there?”

“That’s what I just said,” he growled tetchily before continuing, “he told Greg he was looking for someone and they got away. It’s a good thing too, or else they’d have ten stories of rubble on top of them. I’ll get Greg to send you the figures...”

“Thor was there?” Tony’s stunned voice questioned.

Chance’s face screwed up in exasperation, “Yes, Tony, I told you Thor was there. What’s wrong with you, can’t you hear through this fancy thingamajig of yours?”

Tony sounded worried and distracted as he said, “Sorry, Chance, but I’ve gotta go. Have Greg get back to me with the numbers, alright?” and before the older man could acknowledge there was a click of disconnection.

An expression of puzzlement on her face, Irene took a nibble off of her scone, “That was odd.”

Chance took another gulp of his coffee as he remembered Howard Stark, “Oddness is a requirement in that family.” 

 

* * * *

 

With the clone not being at the last place he saw him, Thor was at a loss as to what to do next. He hesitated in alerting his fellow Avengers because he’d have to confess about Loki’s non-punishment and his father had forbidden him to divulge royal secrets. Unfortunately, Loki’s susceptibility to the _cosmic cube_ irrefutably fell into that category. Without their help, he would have to rely on Heimdall’s sight and perhaps his mother’s sorcery to find the runaway.

Worried about his husband and out of viable options, Thor sped back to Asgard and stopped only long enough to confer with Heimdall before hurrying back to Loki. His mother had been alerted to his arrival and met him at the door to his and Loki’s chambers. “Has he waked?” Thor asked hopefully. 

Frigga took his large hands into her smaller ones, as she answered gravely, “Yes, my son, he has awoken, but is still very weak; he no longer seems able to rally. Eir feels that the connection he made to his simulacrum to give it substance is dragging him inexorably towards it on the other side of the veil.”

Thor snatched his hands away from his mother’s attempts at comfort. “Eir is wrong.” He snarled. “Loki’s clone somehow survived and escaped to Midgard. I was in his company just yestereve.” 

Thor saw the accusation in her eyes at the realization of his betrayal of her baby, but before his guilty tongue could blurt out a confession he understood that it was only astonishment at his revelation as she asked, “Loki’s simulacrum yet lives? Thor, we must bring the two halves together so that Loki can be made whole.” She grabbed onto him again, but this time her hands were like claws, clinging to him desperately, as if he were her only lifeline.

“That is exactly what I have been trying to do, Mother, but he has disappeared and Heimdall is unable to discover his whereabouts. Not only does he look like Loki, act like Loki, and feel like Loki ... he also thinks like Loki and has all of his seidr ...” at wits end, Thor needed reassurance and cried out, “Mother, what am I to do?”

She hugged him to her like she used to do when he was a mere slip of a boy. “We’ll go to your father, he’ll dispatch his ravens, _Huginn_ and _Muninn_ to scour Midgard. I shall work on my weaving and perhaps I will be able to see in the pattern the clones whereabouts ... come.”

She pulled him in through the doors and Thor saw a sight that he hadn’t seen since he was a child ... not Odin the fearsome King of Asgard and Protector of the Nine, but instead he saw Odin the concerned father sitting beside his bedridden child. They both froze, not wanting to interrupt, and quietly watched as a golden aura radiated from Odin’s hands, one resting on Loki’s hair and the other over his heart. Loki’s head tossed, dislodging the hand held there as his voice rasped, “Father ... please stop. I’ll not have you draining yourself into a premature grave out of guilt. I’ve forgiven you for keeping my true origins from me...”

Odin rubbed his palm over Loki’s once sleek, dark hair. “It is not out of guilt or obligation that I choose to do this. I admit that I should have told you sooner how I found you, and that I shouldn’t have shown favoritism to Thor simply because he reminded me so much of myself ...” At Loki’s shocked look, Odin added, “Well now you know that your father is a self-important bastard.”

In a small, awed voice Loki asked, “It was not because I am Jotun?”

“No, dear boy, you know very well that my own dam was from Jotunheim. I admit that I resented your ease with seidr. I had to gain my power ...” Odin ran his fingers over his patch-covered missing eye, “...through much pain and sacrifice. You on the other hand were born to be the greatest sorcerer that ever lived. I can also admit now that I pushed you aside due to that jealousy and I favored Thor not for himself, but because he reminded me of me.”

Tears filled the emerald eyes as Loki’s lips trembled, “With all that you are, you were envious of ... me?”

Odin squeezed the wasted biceps, “Yes, my son, if you believe nothing else then believe this ... the fault was in me, never in you, and that it matters not whose loins you came from ... it matters only where you ended up ...” the hands gave one last squeeze before releasing and migrating to the king’s chest. “You reside here ... in my heart.” 

The hands took their places again and Odin passed some of his own life force into his ailing child. It was only a short burst, he would give more tomorrow ... small increments were best when the recipient was in such precarious health. Odin chuckled as he felt as drained as his son looked, but he was happy to note a little color seeping into Loki’s wan face. Leaning forward, he placed a gentle kiss upon Loki’s brow. “Rest now, my son, and I will do the same. Your mother will call me if you need me else I will return on the morrow.”

Loki closed his eyes gently and murmured, “Thank ... you ... Father,” swallowed once, licking his parched lips and fell into an exhausted sleep.

Odin rose and turned to make his way out of the room when he discovered his wife and eldest son observing him at the doorway. He quickly made his way over as Frigga put an index finger to her lips and opened the door silently in order that they all were able to quit the room without waking Loki. Once in the corridor she embraced Odin and in a hushed voice she whispered, “I am very proud of you, Husband. In admitting your wrong doing to our son, you have finally begun the healing of a canker that was poisoning us all.”

He held her tightly to him, “How could I not when every word was true, and though the truth often hurts, it must be given wings to fly.” He kissed her on the temple and released her to embrace his only living flesh and blood son. “Thor, do not worry for Loki, we will find a way to heal him.”

Thor returned his father’s hold. “Speaking of wings and healing Loki, Father...”

 

* * * *

 

Since his conversation with Greg regarding Thor’s visit to the demolition site, Tony had asked the foreman to keep his eyes and ears as well as his crew’s open for anything strange while working in the area. He’d hit pay dirt this morning as Greg had called him with a tip regarding a derelict building a couple of blocks over from where he’d seen Thor. Gathering some of his teammates, Tony headed out to investigate.

The non-descript black Escalade pulled up outside of the vacant brownstone and parked. Deciding it was wisest to keep their little excursion as quiet as possible, the team opted to dress in civilian clothing of jeans and t-shirts instead of their uniforms. They all filed up the stoop, pushing in the door that had been hanging ajar and walked into a hallway overflowing with trash and garbage; the odor of something rotting hanging thick on the air.

Steve took the lead, coughing and waving his hand in front of his face in an attempt to dispel the putrid fumes. Tony tucked his head inside the neck of his black t-shirt, and Clint whipped out a handkerchief from his back pocket to wipe the tears from his eyes and then he used it to cover his nose. “What is that smell?” Clint whined.

Steve carefully pushed bits of yellowed newspapers, tin cans, and clinking beer bottles out of the way with his booted feet before taking each step as if he would alight on a land mine. “I don’t know, but it smells like a herd of something crawled in here and died. Tony, are you sure that guy, Greg, wasn’t just pulling your leg about this place?”

Tony shook his head and dislodged his Maybach’s from where they were perched. Grabbing for the expensive sunglasses he had to let go of the shirt that he was using as a face mask and simultaneously took a breath to reply, sucking in the fetid air he began to cough causing his nose and eyes to stream. “Fucking Judas Priest, what the hell is this stuff?” He quickly ducked his whole face back inside the shirt and committed heinous sacrilege by wiping the tears and snot on his favorite Iron Maiden t-shirt. Once his breathing was back under control and his eyes and nose were clear, he popped his head half out and continued the conversation as if he hadn’t been trying to hack up a lung not moments before. “Greg’s a cool guy; he’d never yank my chain like that. He mentioned the mysterious smells, the creepiness, and said the tenants just up and abandoned the place and that the neighbors avoid it like the plague.”

“I can see why!” Clint’s reply was muffled by the handkerchief.

“Well, we haven’t gotten to the ghosts ye...” Steve thought he saw something and turned quickly to the left, his arms covered in goose bumps. He was relieved to find nothing there until he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He whipped his head around to the right, but again nothing was there. “I take that back ... it looks like the creepiness has found us. How are you fellas doing?”

“Well, I just broke out into a cold sweat, Cap, and I feel the hairs on the back of my neck standing up like something is going to snack on us any minute. I really, really wish I’d brought my bow. I’ve got a new arrow that would be perfect for close quarters like this.” Clint said nervously as he wiped his loose hand over the nape of his neck in an effort to blot the perspiration and smooth down the stray strands.

Tony headed for the banister and after taking a couple of steps up the stairs the eerie feeling began to diminish. “Hey, Steve, it’s starting to feel a little better up here.”

Steve was walking down the hallway toward the manager’s apartment in the back and the eerie sensation had gotten so substantial that it felt like bugs were crawling all over his skin. “It’s strongest over here.”

Clint started to turn back and join Tony on the stairs, “Well, let’s go this way then.”

It was like a light bulb turning on in the darkness and Steve whispered to himself, “That’s what it wants.” Not budging, but turning to his friends he said, “It’s trying to drive us away, that’s why it’s so awful over here. Come on fellas, follow me.” The blond beckoned to them before inching his way back down the hallway. 

Clint looked towards Tony, “Is he serious?”

Tony’s expression was grim as he turned around to join his friend. “Dead serious.”

“Well if he’s wrong, that’s probably what we’ll all be ... dead!” Clint exclaimed, but followed along anyway.

Steve had made it to the door and reached up to knock. Glancing back he saw the astonished looks on Clint and Tony’s faces. “Well, it’s only polite to knock. What if somebody still lives here?” He defended himself.

Clint slapped the back of the blond head good naturedly, “That’s our Cap, courteous to the end.”

“Yeah, our end,” Tony grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest, pulling his t-shirt tight enough for a blue glow to permeate the ghoulish head of the Iron Maiden logo. “I thought **you** thought this creepy feeling that is making me want to pee my pants right now was intelligently designed to drive us out?” Remembering every cop show he’d ever seen, Tony pushed Steve and Clint behind the door jamb as he slid behind the other. Just as he was about to kick in the door he changed his mind at the last minute and reaching out he turned the knob, giving it a push. The door creaked slowly open and he whipped his head in for a quick look, scanning the room. “Appears empty, but take it slowly.” He whispered.

They fanned out cautiously into the surprisingly clean but empty room, not seeing anything or anyone. The walls were a dingy off-white with brighter paint in squares and rectangles where pictures must have hung, but there was no furniture. Clint’s face lit up as he didn’t feel the urgency to get out of there ... it had been replaced by his normal feeling of edginess for a situation like this. “Hey, guys, that creepy feelings gone.” He whispered.

“Yeah, I noticed it as soon as we passed the door.” Tony murmured as Steve shushed them both while surveying the also empty kitchen ... empty except for a red and white cardboard bucket that was labeled _Kentucky Fried Chicken_ on the outside of it. The inside held the packaging and containers from other fast food restaurants along with empty wrappers of an assortment of chocolate candies and cookies.

The three men all turned suddenly when they heard a noise coming from down the small hallway leading off of the living room. They followed it warily until coming to a closed door and then performed the same procedure as they did at the entrance to the apartment. After the door was opened, Cap peered in carefully. It was dark, the windows covered in a foggy film, and the room again was clean and empty of all but a mattress on the floor butting up into the joining of two walls. There was the figure of a man huddled into the corner and curled into a ball in the bedding. 

Steve watched the huddled, blanket-swaddled form recognizing the features of the semi-conscious face that was turned toward them as Thor’s crazed brother from when he decimated Manhattan. He gasped, “Loki! That’s Thor’s broth...” 

Examining the man intently, Tony interrupted his friend, saying gravely, “That’s most definitely ... Loki. I think we need to get in touch with Thor.”

Hawkeye broke in, his face serious and yet at the same time mischievous as he said in a cheesy, fake Cuban accent, “ _Lucy, you got some ‘splaining to do!_ ”

****

*a nod to one of my favorite movies, _Hellfighters_ , starring John Wayne as Chance Buckman, Jim Hutton as Greg Parker, and Barbara Stuart as Irene.


	2. A Painful Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Thor finds the clone will it be in time to save Loki?

Chapter 2

 

Thor left his parents in the corridor as they each went off to search for the clone in their own way. It was agreed that Loki needed to be with Thor, even though he wouldn’t admit it and Thor needed time with his mate. So he crept into their chamber and silently stripped off his armor, just leaving on his leggings and under jerkin before crawling into the bed beside his sleeping husband. Loki sighed and stirred restlessly as he felt Thor’s warmth radiating against his chilled skin. With the drain on his energy Loki was having difficulties maintaining an Aesir body temperature and his core was reverting back to Jotun.

Thor fought his reaction to the chill as he slid his arm under Loki’s shoulders and pulled the unconscious brunet toward him to warm the icy flesh with his own abundant heat. Having adapted to Asgard from the time Odin had brought him there as an infant, Loki was used to being warm and moaned with appreciation as he rose through the layers of sleep to rest his head on Thor’s chest and be lulled by the pleasant thud of the beloved heartbeat. Groggily he said, “This is my most favored place to dwell in all of the realms, Husband.”

Thor agreed with an ‘ _mmmmm_ ’ as he stroked Loki’s bare arm lovingly. He was startled when he felt Loki abruptly push away and study him with a measuring gaze. “Thor, Brother, I need to exact a promise from you.”

“Anything, Love.” He avowed, his blue eyes as guileless as a babe, but his brow was creased with worry as he watched Loki tremble with weakness.

Loki reached out to trace his index finger over the much-kissed lips. “Do not make this pledge lightly, once you hear my request you may well regret it.” Sighing, he shakily leant forward to replace the finger with his own lips, bestowing a gentle kiss. Drawing back, his emerald eyes filled with pain as Loki whispered, “I do not wish to end my days in a state of twilight ... neither truly living nor truly dying. Promise me, Thor ... if I fall and do not wake ... you will relieve us both of our suffering.”

“Loki, please ... do not ask this of me.” Thor gasped in anguish as he sat up jerkily with his mate cradled in his arms.

Loki fought a wave of dizziness at the abrupt change of position. “ **Dolt**! If you have not the courage to fulfill my request, than I shall be forced to do it myself ... **now** ... whilst I am still able.” Loki hissed as he released the venom of his pain and fear on the one he loved best.

Thor hung his head in shame and grief. “No, you should not have to do this yourself. If I would not deny a request of mercy and respite from a shield companion on the field of battle, I could not deny the same to you ... my husband.” Soberly he cradled the back of his lover’s skull, thumbing over the soft flesh under his ear. “Aye, Love, I will do this thing you ask, but only after all other hope is lost, this I swear!”

Satisfied, yet exhausted, the brunet nodded and sighed with a heavy weariness as he lay back to snuggle into the soft-feather mattress. “Thank you, Brother!” Loki had never before been bothered by a nagging conscience, but now he was torn between giving up a bit of power or easing Thor’s mind if he did have to follow through with his promise. Coming to a decision that he hoped he wouldn’t regret, Loki swallowed thickly and confided, “I need you to know that when I told you I had been unfaithful with the king of Alfheim’s nephew ...” feeling the need for a physical connection, Loki reached up to caress Thor’s bearded cheek, “I lied. There has ever been ... only you.” 

Thor had tried to let that memory go as a just punishment since his _diversions_ had numbered many and he’d never taken them seriously until he learned how much the knowledge could hurt. Since that time he’d been completely faithful to his mate, **until** he’d been tricked by the doppelganger. Burying his anger, he leant over to kiss an, “I love you,” into his husband’s temple, gently. 

Loki accepted the tenderness, but revolted by his weakness, he wished to prove to Thor that he was still the same Loki that normally eschewed sentiment as he ordered imperiously, “Now Oaf, I wish to take my ease in your arms again. **Hold me**!”

Seeing through the gruff act, Thor vowed, “Until Ragnarok, my Love!” as he lay back, his blue eyes awash with silent tears and again wrapped his strong arms about the wasted and frail body of his mate. 

 

* * * *

 

“Something’s not right.” Steve said, perplexed as he knelt on the floor at the edge of the mattress, his head tilted to observe a dirt-smudged Loki, the neck of his filthy green sweater peaking out from the bundle of blankets where he shivered.

“Hey, hey, don’t get too close Capsicle, remember, he threw me out of a window without even breaking a sweat. Anyway, this could all be an elaborate trap to capture me and take control of my genius, helping him to conquer the world.” Tony searched the room as he nervously adjusted his suit-homing bracelets on each wrist; it was as if he expected armed henchmen to jump out of the closet at any moment.

Clint giggled, “Don’t be absurd, if anyone was going to have their brain magically sucked it would be me ... S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent here.” He said as he thumb-tapped his chest, “My noggins chock full of military secrets that would aid any self-respecting despot in world domination.” Once he noticed the looks of shock leveled at him by his companions, Clint tried to back-pedal, “Only if you know ... they controlled my brain. Otherwise me and my bow are loyal through and through.”

Tony held up the middle finger of his right hand, shooting a bird. Clint retaliated by sticking his tongue out at the older man. “Alright you two, lets get out of the school yard and back on track. Just for the record, Tony, I don’t believe you need to worry about him throwing you out of anymore windows, or taking over anything ... I think he might be sick.” Steve reached out a hand cautiously toward the trembling figure where he was curled into a knot as Tony and Clint closed in protectively around their friend. “Loki, can you hear me?” Steve called to the apparently hypothermic Asgardian as he looked for any signs of awareness.

Loki looked up, his glazed eyes opening sluggishly as his hazy vision registered blond hair and brilliant blue eyes. He moaned and his cracked lips parted to whisper deliriously, “Thorrrr?” before passing out.

Clint looked from the criminal that was responsible for the invasion and destruction of Manhattan to his friends, trying to gage their responses. As much as he wanted to throttle the villain, he knew his duty and it always came first. “I’ll call Fury, he belongs in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody.”

Tony didn’t trust Nick Fury or his organization and objected. “No way, Legolas, we found him and finders keepers as far as I’m concerned.”

Steve looked thoughtful as he listened to his teammates argue, “Well, _I’m Fucking Tony Stark_ ,” Clint growled, “what are your plans for _Tall, Green, and Magical_? We can’t even attempt to contain him. Only S.H.I.E.L.D. can hope to...”

Tony snarled, “I don’t trust them!” 

Making a unilateral decision, Steve knee-walked across the mattress until he could unwind the blankets and get an arm under Loki’s black jean-clad legs and the other behind the curled figures neck, “He’s sick and we’re gonna take him to Bruce.” He lifted the emaciated figure against his chest, Loki’s head lolling against Steve’s shoulder, his dark and grease-laden hair cascading down the super-soldier’s muscular back.

Clint and Tony moved back to get out of the way as the archer said, “Sure, Cap, whatever you say, but Fury’s gonna go ballistic when he finds out.” 

Tony thought about his own torture in Afghanistan, his role as a weapons designer and contractor, admitting to himself that his own hands were probably bloodier than Loki’s, albeit more indirectly. Guilt more than altruism had him speaking up. “He may be a baddie, but I’m pretty sure he’s a crazy one and I feel better knowing that he’s in our hands where he won’t be tortured for what he knows and vivisected so S.H.I.E.L.D. can understand and duplicate his powers. Nobody deserves that, not even him, and FYI...” Tony said with a sneer, “Stark Industries with Bruce’s help designed a containment cage that’s supposed to be Hulk proof; I guess it can hold onto _Reindeer Games_.” He nodded at the unconscious figure in Steve’s arms.

Clint refused to admit that S.H.I.E.L.D. was capable of the nefarious misconduct that Tony described, arguing righteously, “Fury would never...” He came to a full stop when Steve’s unbelieving gaze joined Tony’s.

“I’m a soldier and I believe in following orders...” He saw Tony open his mouth to object, “ **but** I also think that Director Fury is only a link in a chain and the ones that hold that chain do not follow the same code of beliefs that I was raised on and fought for. We’ll take Loki to Bruce and keep him with us unless I see a reason to change that decision.” Steve said as he carefully maneuvered the long-legged bundle in his arms out of the bedroom door and through the living room. 

Clint followed, knowing that arguing would get him nowhere fast, but Stark’s smug look galled him. Acknowledging that he couldn’t do anything about it right now he tilted his head to the side like the hawk that was his namesake, “Alright Steve, but when Fury comes knocking, and he will ... you get to do the ‘splaining.” He said, intentionally mimicking his earlier response as he opened the front door of the apartment.

Passing the threshold, they all let out a sigh of relief that the eerie feeling was gone. With Loki’s loss of energy and without even his semi-conscious attention, the spell had collapsed, this added to Tony’s confidence as he assured, “Don’t worry Cap, if Fury becomes too big of a pain in the ass, I’ll sic Pepper on him!”

Steve and Clint both chuckled at the image of the willowy redhead wrapping the strong-willed and abrasive head of S.H.I.E.L.D. around her little finger. Clint grinned, “That I’d pay money to see.”

“Yeah, it’d almost be worth the confrontation.” Steve displayed his megawatt smile that was the envy of every company on the planet that hawked tooth whitening products. 

They still had to wade through the garbage on the floor, but the odors were what one would normally find with refuse and not magnified to the nth degree from Loki’s protection spell. Making it to the front doors without incident, Tony opened the portal and motioned for the others to go through with a nod and an, “After you.” He closed the door behind them, making his way toward the Escalade and was about to ask Jarvis, via his Stark-Smart earpiece, to unlock the door when they heard a sonic boom and the sky began to darken. 

Before they knew it a streak of red flew by, grabbing Loki out of Steve’s arms. The streak landed and the men saw Thor standing and holding a dangling Loki by the throat, one-handed. Then with the other hand Thor shoved a muzzle between the feebly struggling man’s lips. A dazed Loki was forced to either part his jaws or allow the metal bit to break his teeth and with a whimper he permitted the gags placement. Then an exultant Thor snapped a pair of magic-damping manacles around the clone’s bony wrists and bereft of what fragments of magic he was able to glean, the double immediately wilted. 

The three teammates rushed forward with Tony trying to take their choking prisoner from the irate god of thunder. “Stand down, Man of Iron; you know not what you would do. I have come to bring this miscreant back to face the justice of Asgard.”

“Well, good day to you too, _Point Break_ , but since Loki escaped from you once, I hardly think turning him back over to you is such a hot idea.” Feeling Steve’s hand on his shoulder, Tony paused as he’d been in the process of lifting his wrist to call his suit to him.

Steve tried to defuse the situation by being the voice of reason. “Thor, let’s just all go back to the tower and talk this over. You can put Mjolnir down and Tony will send for whatever flavor of Pop Tarts you’d like while Bruce takes a look at Loki, he doesn’t...”

The incensed blond shook his kicking and gasping prisoner, “This is not my brother. This is an evil double ... one who has used me for his own wicked schemes for the final time!” Thor gave the three Avengers a baleful look as he ignored the gasps of the doppelganger, “I will thank you not to interfere, Captain of America, as I return to Asgard with my prisoner.” Without another word Thor spun Mjolnir by her strap, building enough momentum to launch himself and his prisoner into the air and back to the Bifrost.

“What the fuck?” Tony asked as he stared up into the sky at the receding figures.

“Boy was Thor pissed!” Clint exclaimed as he also watched the fading Asgardians.

Steve’s brow was furrowed with worry as he looked down at the pavement, lost in thought. “Yeah, he’s never called me _Captain of America_ before. It’s always been _Good Friend Steve_ , I don’t know what to think about him being so formal.”

“Well, he said that wasn’t Loki and if he’s the same guy that ran roughshod over New York and fooled Thor into thinking he was his brother, than I’d be a little ticked, too!” Clint said as he rubbed the back of his neck to relieve the built up tension.

“Ticked doesn’t explain what we saw, _Agent_.” Tony said derisively with an intense scowl thrown Clint’s way. “Did you get a look at that guy? Brother or imposter he was starved and sickly ... if he just escaped from their prison then I don’t think much of Thor’s people! For fucks sake, aren’t they supposed to be the good guys?” Tony asked as he chafed his homing bracelets, needing the comfort that the suit brought him after the recent reminders of his own captivity.

Clint stalked toward Tony snarling, “Whatever! You may be able to forgive and forget, but I had friends that died in that attack, so in my book that guy deserved everything that he probably got and more.”

Steve stood between the two men, grabbing them by their shirts and shaking the pair. “Knock it off! We’re on the same side, remember? It’s time you both start acting like it.”

Tony and Clint backed away, both pointing fingers at the other and saying in unison, “Yeah, but he started it!”

“I don’t care who started it, but I’m finishing it here and now! The Avengers are a team and Thor is not only a part of that team, he’s also a visiting dignitary from another planet. There’s not much we can do until he comes back anyway so until then we give him the benefit of the doubt, got it?” Steve asked solemnly

Tony winked at Clint and wiggled his fingers to draw the archer’s attention before stiffening them. Clint nodded before he and Tony snapped to attention, saluting Steve as they both said, “Yes Sir, Captain, Sir!”

“Ah, you knuckleheads!” Steve chuckled good-naturedly as he socked them both in the arm, toning down his super strength and pulling his punches. 

Tony touched his earpiece fondly, “ _J_ , unlock and start the car, please.” 

“Immediately, Sir,” said the voice of the _AI_ as the doors to the Escalade unlocked and they all slid into their seats. 

Tony went to put the car in drive when he noticed that the engine wasn’t running. “Jarv, baby, you didn’t start the car.” Tony said exasperatedly as he massaged the forming crease between his brows.

“Not until Sir fastens his seat belt.” The disembodied voice said primly.

“Oh for the love of...” Tony reached around and snapped his seat belt to the chuckles and guffaws of his companions. “Alright Jarvis, I’m all buckled in.” He said through his teeth in annoyance.

“Yeah Jarvis, he’s as snug as a cute little bug.” Clint chimed in, giggling as the car roared to life. He snickered some more as he pointed from the back seat toward the windshield, “To the Batcave, Robin!”

Pulling out into the light traffic on the street, Tony said with a grin, “Robin would be you, Birdbrain because” Tony lowered the register of his voice as he growled, _I’m Batman_! They laughed all of the way back to Avenger’s Tower.

 

* * * *

 

Thor stepped through the portal still clutching the clone by his throat. He nodded toward the guardian, “My thanks, Heimdall, for sending your messenger to fetch me. You surmised correctly that my friends were in this villain’s immediate vicinity and therefore were cloaked by his magic.” He shook the gasping man in anger, keeping a tight hold so that the trickster-clone could not escape him.

Heimdall bowed slightly at the waist, “Service to your father and his family is my duty as well as my privilege, Your Highness.” 

Raising Mjolnir in a salute to the watcher, Thor then nodded at the brunet in his grasp. “Now I must bring this _thing_ to Eir so that she may return to my mate what has been stolen.”

Placing his hand over his heart, his eyes respectfully lowered, Heimdall said, “May you be ever successful in your endeavors, My Prince!”

Thor nodded his head as he twirled Mjolnir and let her fly, carrying him and the clone to the palace and its yawning courtyard. After landing, Thor ignored the guards and the crowds on the steps as he hurriedly dragged his stumbling prisoner by his chains and into the citadel. When the faltering clone was unable to keep up, Thor was tempted to drag him, but instead threw him over his shoulder and carried him through the vaulted corridors, his hurried footsteps echoing through the golden columns until he reached Eir’s domain. 

Upon entering the chamber, Thor found the atmosphere inside was heavy with silence; even the sound of his sturdy boots striking the marble was muted as he let his burden slide to the floor. One of Eir’s acolytes bustled in to find out whom or what was disturbing the peace of the healing halls. The girls short, honey blonde hair fluttered as she hurried to curtsey to Thor before kneeling at the side of whom she mistakenly thought was the prince consort. Her teal gown pooling around her where she knelt to check the unconscious mans vitals before springing up to fetch her superior.

Eir entered the room serenely as she surveyed the scene before her. Motioning her attendants forward, they used magic to levitate the clone through the doors and out of sight. Nodding to Thor she said, “So, I see you have accomplished the task that you set yourself, Your Highness. If you will wait here, I will call for you after I’ve made my examination.” 

A silent Thor, his arms crossed over his chest with Mjolnir tied to his belt, nodded his dismissal. Ever impatient, he paced the length of the room and back again several times before the gilded doors opened, admitting his mother. Frigga rushed to him, her golden hair cascading over the shoulder of her pearlescent gown as she threw her arms around her son and he around her, both giving and receiving comfort. Her head resting against his chest she felt him draw breath and before he could ask, she said, “Your father is with Loki ... I came the minute I heard that you had returned.”

Angry with Loki for causing the situation, at the clone for running away, at his own inability to protect his husband, and at the universe in general, Thor pulled away gently; his spine stiffening as he again crossed his arms and stared at the fresco of Idunn’s apple orchard on the wall. “I apologize, Mother, but I do not wish to be comforted or cajoled. Though I have returned with the clone and Eir is examining him as we speak, I fear that I will still lose Loki. If I could heal this breach by calling down the thunder or using the might of Mjolnir ... **that** I could understand and do, but this ... I know not how to remedy or thwart.”

Ignoring the prohibition against comforting, Frigga placed her delicate hand on her tall sons shoulder. “Do not despair, Thor, we will see this thing done ... all of us together. Your brother may be the greatest sorcerer of the realms, but he is not the only one knowledgeable in the art of seidr.”

They were interrupted by the same blonde acolyte from before, she curtsied and said, “Your Majesty, My Prince ... if you will follow me, please?”

“Thank you, Sigyn,” Frigga said as she took the arm that Thor held out for her. 

They followed the acolyte through the quiet halls, the air warm and filled with the acrid odor of ozone. Sigyn motioned for them to go into a well lit room where they found the unconscious clone of Loki, sans muzzle and manacles, laid out on a brightly lit bier. Eir was studying the _soul forges_ projected glowing images of the clone’s inner workings as they floated over the body on the slab. Not too preoccupied to notice the newcomers, the chief healer nodded her head and said, “Your Majesty, Your Highness.”

With a hopeful voice, Frigga asked, “Have you found anything, Eir?”

Glaring at Thor, the healer touched a glowing, coppery image that would correspond with the throat on the body below it. “I have found evidence of recent ill-treatment...” Thor looked away at the accusation in her piercing blue eyes as Eir continued, “malnutrition, and an inexplicable failing of the body’s processes. I can see no way to reverse the progression.” Not wanting to take away all hope, Eir suggested, “Perhaps a study of the Prince-Consorts journals or manuscripts may give us an antidote or way to undo the spell.”

Thor trembled as he looked down at the now groomed hair and unsoiled face and body of Loki’s simulacrum as it lay beneath a shimmering sheet. He felt the bile climb up his throat as he saw the purple mottling on the skin and his anger did not feel so righteous any longer. Realizing that both were his Loki, only two halves split that had once been whole, Thor felt shame for his mistreatment. Reaching out a finger he gently stroked the bruised flesh and whispered heartbrokenly, “There is not time to delve into Loki’s texts; he and his clone will fade upon the morrow.”

Tears streaming down her pale cheeks, Frigga grasped her son’s arm not knowing if she was giving support or taking it, she sobbed, “No Thor, my son, we will not relinquish Loki to this ignoble death. Your father will place him and his twin into a deep sleep until a cure can be found. Come; let us take his double to your chambers. It t’will make it easier to keep watch if they’re both together.”

Thor nodded silently, in agony over the promise that Loki had exacted from him. Ignoring the sorrowful expressions of Eir and her assistants, he gently lifted the draped body and cuddled it up to his chest as he followed his mother out of the healing halls and through the corridors of the palace.


	3. How You Make A Midgardian Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor thinks he has the remedy to put Loki back together again.
> 
> For those of you who have been waiting ... this is it!

Thor’s mother opened the door to his and Loki’s rooms wide enough so that he wouldn’t injure his precious burden. His father had been sitting in a chair by the bed (the same one Thor had been chained to at the start of this misadventure) reciting the saga of the creation of _Yggdrasil_ to a sleeping Loki. 

As Thor came closer to the bed, the bundle in his arms and the one in the bed both sighed and began to stir. Then suddenly everything fell into place and Thor thought he knew how to repair what had gone so terribly wrong. He nodded to his father and walked around to the other side of the large bed until he was standing at the edge of the mattress and gently laid the Loki in his arms down. The sleeping brunet rolled over until he was nestled against the other like twins in a womb; each of them sighing again in what Thor swore was relief.

Odin had gone to his wife where she stood in the middle of the room and at the obvious distress on Frigga’s face, he folded her into his still strong and soothing arms. She was imploring her husband to put both Loki’s into a state of suspension until they had time to find a reversal spell. Hesitant at first to leave his lovers, Thor gambled that his idea would work and walked over to his parents. “Mother ... Father, I beg your indulgence, but before you implement your plan I would like to have a few moments alone with Loki.”

Frigga caressed his cheek, “Of course, my son, have the page summon us when you are ready.”

Odin clasped Thor by his bicep and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Thor, I have every confidence that Loki shall be renewed. After all, even the Norns know not to thwart my queen when she has her heart set on a thing.” 

Comforted by his mother’s radiating love and cheered by his father’s jest, Thor smiled, embracing both of his parents. “I take heart from your encouragement, but against all happenstance, this may not end to our liking and I wish you to know how grateful I am for your support.”

Odin awkwardly patted Thor’s back. “Of course you have our support. You are both our son’s and will remain so ‘til the realms are but dust in the void. Now, no more talk of dire endings.”

Frigga mildly chided her son, “And no more courting the Norns ill-will either, Thor ... I will not contemplate failure for you or for Loki.” She kissed his cheek and gave her tall son a tight hug. “What your father says is true and we love the both of you. Now go spend time with your husband and call us when you are ready.” 

Thor nodded to both of his parents as they departed before making his way across the wide chamber and to the edge of the bed. His eyes stormy, his face as dark as the tempestuous clouds that gathered outside, Thor brooded about the identical men in the bed and if his plan to meld the twain back into one held value. He realized that though they were identical, there was an original ... and it was the Loki that had remained. He sat on the side of the bed closest to the door and ran his hand through the dark, mussed hair of his _true_ beloved. 

Loki turned toward his husband, his lids fluttering as he fought to focus his eyes, the emerald orbs the only bright spot in his otherwise ashen features. As Thor watched the still wan face regained a portion of its normally healthy hue. Taking a deep breath as if he’d been starved for oxygen and the essential air had now been returned, Loki found the strength to push himself up to a sitting position against the headboard. Glancing at his identical bedfellow, Loki grinned and said, “I see that you have puzzled out that placing us both into immediate proximity to each other has temporarily stopped the bleed-off of our power...”

The other Loki looked toward his double and grinned with identical sharp, white teeth as he chimed in, “...and conserving the shared magic into a tight loop between the both of us. Brother, you are not the complete bumbling oaf that we’ve always taken you for.” They both turned toward Thor with an imperious smirk.

The blond beamed, considering Loki’s normal remarks about his intelligence this was a high compliment. “I know that I do not understand your seidr, mine is a more elemental magic, but it seems that this is a stop-gap and if you are not reunited you will not long survive.”

“That is true, but we know not how to remedy the situation. If we had the time we could study our books and scrolls to find a reversal spell, but we fear that would take longer than we have.” They said in unison. 

“Mother wishes to have father place you into a state of suspension until a way is found.” Thor said, solemnly.

Thor squirmed under the intense scowl that the _magical twins_ threw him. The one closest to him said, “You know my...” the other _twin_ corrected the pronoun, “our...” and then they were speaking in unison again, “...mind on this, Husband.”

“I do, and that is why I have pondered the situation and come upon my own plan of action.” Thor smiled at their questioning look, “What was taken must be returned. When you made me watch the two of you together,” his large hand naturally gravitated to his Loki’s face as he traced the fine lips with his finger. “You ejaculated your essence into your clone giving him a key and the ability to access a door between you that he was able to leach your magic and life-force through, thus keeping himself living. That is until that life-force was almost bled dry.”

As the identical eyebrow was raised sardonically in his direction, the clone’s face darkened, as he pushed away from his other for the first time. “Faced with oblivion, wouldn’t you have done the same?” he asked belligerently. 

As the _twin_ Loki’s tried to stare a hole through one another Thor cleared his throat and continued. “What you failed to grasp...” Thor swallowed thickly as that baleful gaze was whipped towards him, “is that you are one being currently split into two and despite the semblance, neither of you make a whole. You must be rejoined and to do so the clone must return what he has taken.”

His face alight with understanding, the Loki nearest Thor began to shake his head slowly. “That I cannot do, Husband. Though I am often selfish I would not have you know the bitterness of sharing what should only be yours alone with another.” Loki bit his lip, his insolent mask momentarily dropping to reveal his vulnerability.

Thor just stared at his husband, a blond eyebrow rising questioningly as he chuckled, “You have a penchant for deception through partial truths, My Love, what are you **not** saying?”

Loki’s breath hissed out in annoyance and he scowled, staring daggers at his husband. “Do not let it swell that already overly large blond head, but I have never allowed myself to be taken by another ... you are the only one that I have tolerated in that position.” 

Ignoring his growling husband, Thor placed his large hands over Loki’s ears and turning the glowering face toward him, he bumped their foreheads gently together. “I am honored, Love, but it is not the same as what I’ve done to you in the past and t’will not involve another only you and ...” the blond licked his lips before continuing, “...you. T’will be no more than your own hand fondling and preparing yourself for me or pulling yourself to completion when we couple, that is all.”

Loki admitted grudgingly, “Your plan does indeed have merit, Husband, and I will consent to this only if you are involved.”

“Yes, you must join us, **my** Thor.” The second Loki grinned enthusiastically and ignored the stormy look of jealousy his other gave him. 

Thor eyed the _clone_ Loki thoughtfully, “When we were together on Midgard,” he swallowed guiltily at the look of hurt in his husband’s bright green eyes before going on, “you refused to speak ... I would know why?”

The other Loki stared off into the distance as he recalled his time with Thor, a faint rose coloring his still pallid cheeks. “I knew that you both thought that I was dead otherwise the agents of Asgard would have scoured the nine realms for the faintest hint of me. When I observed you playing rough and tumble with your mortals the idea of having you all to myself formed in my mind. It worked better than I’d hoped when you followed me, but I was worried that you might discern the taint of Earth in my speech after my flight and concealment there. Hence I was silent and you thought it a game ...”

Thor raised his hand to the other Loki’s thin shoulder, grasping it supportively as he interrupted. “I mistook you for my Loki and at first I was exuberant at having my mischievous husband restored to me. Upon the discovery of my error I saw the events as a betrayal and a cruel amusement; I wished to exact my revenge upon you when you were finally captured. For my vindictive handling, I am truly sorry and I beg your forgiveness.” 

Loki did not want to be reminded of his weakness nor the fear engendered by his lover as he furrowed his brow into a scowl and he sneered, “Sentiment will be the death of you yet, _my Thor_ , but if it is forgiveness you must have before we can move forward, than you have it.” The scowl dropped as his eyes sparkled impishly and his lips twitched upward into a smirk. “Now that that is settled, you must help us to make what the Earthling’s amusingly call, _a sandwich_.” When his _twin_ and Thor looked at him questioningly he gave a toothy grin and assured, “I will show you. I think you will both find it most amusing.”

“Then we are in accord?” Thor asked the two of them.

“Nothing ventured...” said the closest Loki.

“Nothing gained.” Said the other as both pairs of green eyes lit up, Thor noted, just as they had when he and Loki were children and father had brought them down into the weapons vault so long ago.

The Loki on the left of the bed looked down and observed his nakedness. Running a finger along his bare chest he then looked to his other and Thor saying, “I believe the two of you are overdressed.”

Thor stood up and tried to aid the original Loki, the one closest to him in removing his green satin nightshirt. The brunet slapped at the overeager hands and with a glare he cried out, “Half-wit, I can rid myself of my nightclothes, look to your own garments ere you remove my head along with the night shirt in your zeal.” 

“It is good to again witness your fire, My Love!” Thor said with a grin, his blue eyes dancing merrily as he leaned forward and stole a kiss from the mouth that had just berated him before jumping up and down on one foot and then the other as he removed his boots. Then as quickly as he could he stripped himself of his leggings, drawers, armor, overshirt, and underjerkin before scooting into bed. This caused both Loki’s to shift to the left (with much grumbling) to make room.

Thor sat with his back against the massive sleigh-shaped golden headboard, his hands in his blanket enshrouded lap as his enormous feet swept from side-to-side under the covers nervously. He was wearing a giddy smile; regardless of the circumstances he was happy to have his dream of making love to the two Loki’s finally coming true. Looking to his far left he asked, “So, you were going to reveal to us what a _Midgardian sandwich_ is, were you not?”

The far Loki giggled. “A sandwich is an item of food consisting of two pieces of bread with meat, cheese, or some other type of filling between them...”

Thor ignored his stomach growling and said, “I do not see the significance of such a thing to what we would do here. Perhaps after...” 

Being blessed with a dirty mind, the Loki next to Thor elbowed his husband in the ribs, enjoying the ‘oomph’ generated before hissing, “Do not be a fool, Brother, it was but a metaphor describing a sexual configuration consisting of the three of us.”

Thor smirked, catching on quickly, “Then he and I would be the bread, but instead of you being the filling ... we would both fill you.” He and the other Loki chuckled at his pun.

The Loki in the middle rolled his green eyes and said dryly, “Please refrain from wasting what little brain power you have, Brother, on what you mistakenly call wit.” On one of his eye rolls Loki caught sight of the covers _tenting up_ over Thor’s lap. Another sharp and well aimed elbow found its target in his husband’s ribcage as a blushing Loki hissed, “Can you not control yourself, Brother?”

A brazen Thor smirked at his hearts desire, “Where you and your other self are concerned ... never. You once cursed me with the sight of you two together haunting my dreams and it has. Now I have the chance of experiencing that dream with the both of you.” Thor grabbed his resisting husband by his hair and pulled him toward him, mashing their lips together brutally before Loki parted them to protest. That was the only opportunity Thor needed as he inserted his tongue into the warm, moist mouth of his lover, praying Loki wouldn’t bite it off out of spite.

Thor felt a familiar prickle along his neck and opened his eyes to see the other Loki watching them, his arms wrapped around his naked chest and his face scrunched up into an adorable pout. The Thunderer lifted the unoccupied hand that had been resting against his husband’s back and grabbed at the dark hair, forcing its owner toward him. Then he left the lips he’d been kissing to take the identical pair of the clone, but he didn’t need to force his way in, instead the lips were parted and their owner’s tongue was waiting to welcome him.

Thor couldn’t help comparing what should have been indistinguishable, but there were minute differences as this one had a hint of what the Midgardian’s called chocolate and the other had tasted of honey; it seemed that both Loki’s possessed a sweet tooth. He delved deeper allowing his tongue to roam as it willed and he couldn’t help moaning as he felt a hand fondling his manhood beneath the blanket. Thor smiled as he realized that one of his husband’s hands that had been gripping his biceps so tightly the nails had no doubt drawn blood was now petting his prick. 

As much as they wished to extend the only occasion they would be together as a threesome, they all knew that time was not their friend. By unseen agreement, the blanket was shed and the three stretched out onto the mattress making access much easier. Thor moved back to his husband’s mouth and devoured it as the clone made his way down his twin’s prominent spine with wet kisses. The object of their attention moaned as Thor journeyed down his throat and chest alternately latching onto each dusky nipple, sucking and biting until the tender buds were red, swollen and sweetly sensitive.

Loki groaned, his shaking body lifting toward the sweetly tormenting lips. Thor grabbed a handful of hair and gently, but firmly pulled his husband’s body back into contact with the mattress. He again attacked the distended nubs with enthusiasm; Loki’s breasts had always been extremely sensitive and Thor often wondered if he could bring his lover to completion by nipple stimulation alone as he decided there was no time like the present to find out.

From where he lay next to him, Thor could feel Loki’s hips writhing as he ghosted his unoccupied hand downward to investigate. He encountered his husband’s legs, raised, bent at the knees and splayed wide with Loki’s twitching and leaking cock at their juncture. Thor gave it a cursory squeeze before maneuvering ever downward until he found fingers buried in his husband’s slickened quim and a tongue avidly licking the adjoining anus. He gave the gyrating head a gentle caress before sending his thick, meaty fingers to join the clone’s inside Loki’s dripping cunt.

Loki buried his own fingers into Thor’s blond mane, his grip bordering on painful as he tried to press the tormenting tongue, lips, and teeth of his mate more firmly into his achingly over stimulated nipples. His body trembled as Loki groaned, riding the fingers and tongue inserted into his most intimate of orifices as he got closer and closer to the edge. Finally, his breath hitching, his vagina and anus clenching as his cock convulsively discharged its load of creamy cum, Loki screamed until he fell to the bed, unconscious.

Thor was disappointed that his experiment was voided by the aid of his own fingers as well as the shapely fingers and talented tongue of the clone. He smiled as he remembered their dalliance on Midgard and how succulent the other’s quim was ... again what should have been the same, but on reflection, tangibly different. He would have that taste again before the chance was lost forever. He reached down and tapped the dark head, “Come, while yon Loki yet rests we may as well get our pricks wet in readiness for the main event.” 

The clone was shaking as he knee-walked over his husband until he was straddling Thor’s face. Thor’s breath hitched as _the other Loki_ tilted his head back to lick at _Little Mjolnir_ before he mouthed the tip. The Thunderer hissed as a sharp tooth caught the sensitive skin and the clone soothed it with a swipe of his tongue, opening his mouth wide to surround the mighty organ. The clone expertly used the pressure from his lips and tongue and judging by the salacious moans, he was stimulating his lover to greater heights as the musky taste accelerated his own arousal.

Thor let the slick tip of the long, familiarly elegant cock slide through his eager lips as it nudged at the back of his throat. The clone groaned as his eyes rolled back, he could almost swear he’d died and gone to Valhalla as he felt Thor’s moist, velvety tongue massaging his organ as it prodded its way down the blond’s gullet. When the Thunderer pulled off to place tiny, wet kisses along the other Loki’s shaft, the scruff of his beard pleasantly scratched at the engorged flesh. Just as he was beginning to feel the warning tingle of impending orgasm, Thor pulled off and slapped his bare ass. “We had best stop. Time is swiftly passing and I’ll not miss this chance to mend the twain of you no matter how wonderful your talented tongue feels.” He turned the lighter man and kissed the rebellion from his scowling face.

From his twitching limbs and low, rumbling moans, Thor new that Loki was beginning to come around. He thought it best to orchestrate their positions and begin before the troublesome brunet could become fully conscious and waste more time arguing. “I shall be the bottom with Loki facing me and you shall take him from above.” 

Loki’s orgasm had been so intense that he felt like he’d floated up to the ceiling, part of his mind registered a drawer being opened. He heard his beloved’s voice say, “It will be easier for him to take us both now while he’s still distracted by the afterglow. Here is the oil to help ease your way, and remember no matter what happens ... I love you!” 

At those words, Loki’s heart seethed with jealousy which quickly changed to confusion as he watched Thor kissing him, but how could that be when here he was, floating in midair? Then he realized he wasn’t really on the ceiling when he felt Thor’s vast arms wrap around him and gently pull him up and over his own large body. Loki was still bemused, but was slowly coming back to awareness as he felt the familiar form of his husband beneath him and he grasped at Thor’s bulging biceps as his legs straddled his husband’s hips while the head of _little Mjolnir_ tunneled into his vagina. He lay there a moment as he felt his husband kiss his temple and he sighed as his cunt reflexively tightened and relaxed around its beloved intruder. 

The feeling of being surrounded by Loki’s warm moist folds had Thor groaning as he fought the instinctive urge to thrust, containing his release through sheer force of will he grit his teeth and urgently growled, “Be cautious, but also be quick.”

Knowing the act was needed, but still fearful of the outcome the clone chuckled nervously as he slipped an oiled finger into the taut, saliva coated anus before him saying, “Don’t worry, as you said, it’s as if I was preparing myself ...” he was shocked into silence as he felt his finger rub against the Thunderer’s engorged phallus, only separated by the thinnest of membranes. 

Thor reflexively trembled at the inadvertent stimulation fully awakening his husband from the remnants of his daze; sulking because the other two had basically started without him added an edge to Loki’s already sharp tongue as he recognized the look of effort on his husband’s face and growled, “You have all of the attributes of a bull ... t’is a shame that includes its sexual stamina.” Sighing, he drew on a tried and true method of distraction by dropping the temperature of his hands and laying them over Thor’s muscular chest. As his husband hissed at the chill Loki snickered, “This will reduce your oafish ardor.” It worked like a charm as the blond sighed and Loki sought his mouth, their tongues tangling in an age-old dance for dominance.

The scent of male musk permeated the air as Loki groaned, reveling in their kiss as Thor’s arms held him tightly and he wiggled his ass when he felt his twin stretch him with two fingers, scissoring them widely. Even with Thor’s fat cock filling his quim he needed more and hissed, “That is enough, I need you in me now!”

Thor’s thighs were splayed with Loki’s knees draped on either side leaving a space where the clone knelt behind his originator. Pulling his fingers free he knee-walked closer until he could brace himself on the firm, round buttocks with one calming hand and slotted the tip of his cock at the furled aperture. He pressed forward slowly until the guardian ring gave with the head of his prick popping through. Luckily for them all, the muscle was still very relaxed and didn’t take long before the clone was gliding home, into the stretched orifice. 

Thor hissed as he felt the clones cock sliding over his as if nothing separated them. Once the clone bottomed out he gave his originator time to adjust before retreating and sliding back in, and then it was his turn to groan as he felt Thor’s meaty cock begin to move. He watched as they kissed and before he could feel his role of the outsider solidify, his originator twisted and lifted up to kiss him as well.

The change in position made both of the Loki’s yelp and Thor shout, “ **MIGHTY MJOLNIR**!” as both pricks slid impossibly deeper. The powerful hammer vibrated against the wall where it rested, and they could hear the roar of thunder and the howling of a forceful tempest as its flashes of eerie lightning lit the night sky through the heavy draperies. Stimulated beyond endurance both men slammed their hardened manhood’s into their greedy lover’s body over and over until with one last unified shout they all exploded into climax together. 

All at once the fury of the storm abated. With a tear glistening as it trailed down his cheek, Thor watched as there was a green shimmer in the ozone laden air and the other Loki vanished. His husband gave a satisfied sigh from where he’d collapsed over Thor’s chest as he slid into an exhausted sleep. Loki’s face radiated a healthy glow and he had a smile of contentment on his lips as Thor turned to lay him on his side, his arms clasping protectively about himself. Too enervated to care about wet spots and flaking cum, Thor spooned up behind his husband and followed him into a well deserved sleep.

 

****


End file.
